


Bonnie Scotland

by respoftw



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: High School AU, Light Bondage, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 03:14:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3159143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/respoftw/pseuds/respoftw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mack's first impression of Scotland isn't great but it can only improve from here.</p><p>*UPDATE* Second chapter as promised/threatened</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Mack grumbled to himself as he adjusted his necktie for the seventeenth time that morning.

It'll be great, they had said. What a wonderful opportunity, they had said. You'll be visiting one of the most beautiful countries in the world, they had said. Mack snorted as he stared out the window of the car. Glasgow was wet, grey, windy, filled with concrete blocks of multi-storey apartment buildings and did he mention wet? Yeah, he was still waiting to see this famed beauty that Visit Scotland and the guidance counsellor, who had convinced him to sign up for the foreign exchange school program, had promised.

“Here we go Alphonso”, chirped Mrs Hamilton as they pulled up outside the grey concrete building that was to be his place of education for the next 10 months. “I'm sorry Rab couldn't be there with you for your first day. It's just bad luck that he caught that cold just as you got here. I know that he would have loved showing you off round the rest of the year, a real life American football star!”

“It's cool Mrs Hamilton”, Mack replied. “And please, call me Mack – Alphonso is way too much of a mouthful. I'll be fine on my own today. I'll see you back at the house after school and tell Rab that I hope he feels better soon.”

“Och, you're a sweet boy Mack. Here, let me fix your tie”, she fussed as she leaned over the console to sort the offending piece of clothing. “I'm betting that you're not used to this school uniform business! Don't you Americans wear normal clothes to school? Or at least that's the way it looks on all them fancy American teen soaps.”

“Yeah, it'll take some getting used to”, muttered Mack. In truth, he hated the school uniform. His temporary guardian may have been exaggerating when she called him a football star but Mack was extraordinarily broad for a 16 year old. It had been a struggle getting a school shirt to fit – in fact he had ended up wearing one of Mr Hamilton's work shirts and it was still a little tight across the shoulders and round the neck. This, combined with a tie that looked like it was designed by a blind person, was making Mack feel almost claustrophobic.

He waved to Mrs Hamilton as he exited the car and sprinted across the car park to avoid the ever present rain and entered the main reception of Craiglan Secondary School.

After reporting in to the staff there he was asked to wait outside the head teachers office for the head boy of the year to collect him. Apparently this Leopold Fitz (almost as bad as Alphonso MacKenzie, Mack sniggered) would be showing him around today.

Mack entertained himself by imagining what this Leopold guy would be like. If the way his trip to Scotland had gone so far was any indication, he was expecting the worst. Probably a stuck up, bigoted asshole, Mack thought. With bad teeth.

Mack looked at his watch (the guy was now ten minutes late) cursing his decision ever to take part in this stupid program when a lithe, curly haired boy jogged along the corridor towards him apologising rapidly.

“I'm so sorry. Sorry I'm late! I'm not normally late, honest. I'm making a really bad impression I know. And God, look at you, you're huge! You could probably kill me with your pinkie. Sorry!” The boy gulped and stuck out a hand for Mack to shake. “I'm Leo. Leo Fitz, but you should just call me Fitz. You must be Alphonso?”

“Whoa, slow down Turbo”, Mack chuckled. “Yeah, but you can call me Mack.” Mack took the smaller boys hand as he stood. Not bad, Mack thought. It looked like his trip may be taking a turn for the better. Leopold, or Fitz, may still turn out to be a bigoted asshole but he definitely didn't have bad teeth. Or a bad mouth. In fact he didn't have a bad face. He did in fact have a particularly lovely face with kind hearted blue eyes lined with the prettiest eyelashes that Mack had ever seen. These coupled with the sinfully full lips had Mack lingering on the handshake a beat too long.

Fitz cleared his throat as a pretty blush patterned across his cheeks. Mack raised an eyebrow, it was looking more and more likely that Leopold Fitz was not in fact a bigoted asshole. Leopold Fitz may in fact be exactly what Mack wanted.

“Um, Mack, yeah sure. The head has let us have first period off so I can show you round the school and help acclimate you to things so if you want to just follow me we can do the grand tour.” 

Mack walked shoulder to shoulder (or chest to shoulder really – there was a bit of a height difference) beside Fitz as they headed off down the corrdidor.

“Um, where would you like to start? There's the cafeteria, the common room, the library, the..um, the bike sheds?” 

“I didn't bring a bike with me.”

“Um, yeah, that's not really what the bike sheds are used for.” Fitz stammered.

“Really?” Mack looked closely at the other boy who seemed to be torn between running away and wishing the ground would swallow him up. Mack decided to take a chance and hope he wasn't reading this wrong. He leaned down to whisper in Fitz's ear “I think we should start with the bike sheds”.

Fitz grinned, clearly relieved. “Yep, absolutlely. Follow me this way!” 

Mack chuckled as the boy practically skipped ahead of him. Yeah, Scotland wasn't turning out to be so bad after all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promised a second, smuttier chapter......
> 
> Also, sixteen is the age of consent in Scotland so it's not tagged as underage but please bear this in mind if you're uncomfortable.

“Remember when you used to hate Scotland?” Fitz teased as he paused from sucking possessive marks onto Mack's bare chest.

Mack chuckled as he thought back to his first few days in Glasgow all those months ago. The day he got paired with Leopold Fitz changed all that completely.

That first day of school they had completely disregarded the tour of the grounds to spend the 50 minutes of first period getting to know each other behind the bike sheds. Mack had found out that Fitz was definitely into guys and that his sinfully full lips were built for kissing. The two of them had joined their classmates in the period 2 Maths class in disarray with swollen mouths that left it perfectly clear to everyone what they had been up to.

They had been inseparable since that day. Fitz had made Scotland a lot more bearable, it was true, but had also made it his mission to make Mack fall in love with the country itself. Weekend trips out of Glasgow to Loch Lomond with Fitz spouting facts like “this is the largest inland body of water by surface area and second only to Loch Ness in water volume” while simultaneously finding the most isolated, picturesque place he could find to then get naked in, had certainly fostered some good feelings in Mack. Mack was definitely falling for Scotland. He was also falling hard for Leo Fitz.

“I still hate the school uniform. As cute as you look in them Turbo, if it were up to me I would never wear a tie again.” 

“I quite like you in a tie though” Fitz murmered as he pressed closer. “In fact, I would quite like to see you in nothing but a tie.”

Mack whimpered at that, cock twitching in his trousers. Fitz whispering dirty thoughts in that accent was always his undoing. 

“My parents are out for the night. We've got the house to ourselves. We should make the most of it.” Fitz peppered Mack's chest with open mouthed kisses as he spoke.

Mack moaned as that talented Scottish tongue laved his nipple. He grinned down at Fitz. “I'm always down for anything that involves you naked.”

Fitz reared back and started desparately pulling off his remaining clothes. “Yes. Clothes off. Now.”

Mack had been surprised the first time that Fitz started taking charge in the bedroom. He had been so used to the stammering boy who had shyly invited him to the bike sheds but now he rolled with it. Fitz was already fully bare and searching around the floor of his bedroom as Mack pulled his trousers and boxers down in one. He rested back on the bed, watching the smaller boy emerge victorious with their two school ties in his hand.

“I know I said I wanted you to wear the tie but I have an idea. Do you trust me?” Fitz asked excitedly.

Mack could see where this was going and if the growing hardness between his legs was any indication he was very much ok with the direction this was taking.

“Always”, he smiled at Fitz as he spread his arms out above his head towards the corners of Fitz's headboard.

Fitz was now rock hard as he used the ties to secure Mack's hands. 

Mack tested the bonds and knew that with one good hard pull he could get free easily.

“If you want me to stop at any time just say”, Fitz cautioned. 

Mack nodded as he settled happily into the pillows. Had he mentioned how much he loved it when Fitz took charge?

“God, you look beautiful like this” Fitz whispered as he crawled onto the bed between Mack's legs. “Completely open and bare for me. I love it.”

Mack closes his eyes as he feels Fitz's mouth start to work it's way up his inner thighs, stopping in places to suck more marks into his skin. Mack had learned early on that Fitz had a bit of a marking kink and surprisingly nothing made Mack feel more loved than seeing the evidence of his boyfriends claiming marks on him.

Fitz's mouth was perfect as he gently took Mack's balls into his mouth one at a time, massaging them with his tongue, rubbing one of his calloused fingers against Mack's perineum. Mack lost himself in the sensation, cock already leaking as he let Fitz busy himself as he pleased. Fitz would happily spend hours worshipping Mack's body and the reality of being two sixteen year old boys with sixteen year old boy constitutions had made for many long enjoyable nights. 

Mack groaned as Fitz gently nursed on the tip of his heavy cock. Fitz didn't stay there for long, making Mack grumble in discontent.

“Sssh baby, I'll get you there”, Fitz calmed as he moved his mouth lower. Mack gasped as he felt the first brush of tongue against his hole. They had done this once before but having his hands bound above him changed it.

Mack felt deliciously helpless as he writhed under Fitz's attention. He could see the soft curls of Fitz's head between his legs and all he wanted to do was run his fingers through them. He knew that he could break the bonds and then be free to touch Fitz as much as he wanted. To give Fitz as much pleasure as he was giving him. He wouldn't though, that's not what Fitz wanted tonight.

Fitz's tongue was setting a blaze of fire across Mack's skin and Mack was so close. All he needed was – yes, he keened as Fitz's hand closed around Mack's cock. The dual sensations of tongue and hand were all Mack needed to spill his release all over his belly.

Fitz brushed his tongue one last time over Mack's entrance before moving to his belly to lick away the evidence of Mack's pleasure.

Fitz smiled sweetly up at Mack, eyes blown dark with lust. “How do you feel about ties now?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my God, I wrote smut. First time doing that and I'm not at all sure how it turned out but we all have to learn somehow!

**Author's Note:**

> blissfullyignorantt on tumblr asked for a FitzMack High School AU.
> 
> I know sod all about the US school system - so I've went with the idea of Mack being a foreign exchange student in a Scottish high school.
> 
> I'm contemplating a smuttier second chapter where Fitz continues to sell the Scottish experience to Mack along with introducing him to the benefits of school ties if anyone is interested.
> 
> You can come talk to me on tumblr at my main blog: buffycuddlespigs or at fitzheartmack to submit any short prompts.


End file.
